


S53[GOFER_PROJECT]auditionfiles.mp4

by eggsmonday



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsmonday/pseuds/eggsmonday
Summary: Preliminary audition tapes of the 14 candidates chosen to participate in Team Danganronpa's latest project.
Kudos: 3





	S53[GOFER_PROJECT]auditionfiles.mp4

_ Please state your name, age, and audition number for the camera. _

“Number 154… My name is [REDACTED]. I’m seventeen years old.”

_ Tell us why you’re here. _

“I’ve always been such a huge fan of  _ Danganronpa _ and… always wanted to be in one. It’s my favorite show. I mean, it’s everyone’s favorite, isn’t it? That’s why it’s so popular. It’s older than I am… Ah, but even though it’s so popular, I’m the number one fan! I swear, nobody loves  _ Danganronpa _ as much as me!”

_ Right, yes, of course. Now, you mentioned that you’re under twenty. Do you have the consent of a parent or guardian to be here? _

“Uh, yeah. My uncle signed the forms.”

_ Your uncle is your legal guardian? _

“Well, no… My parents are… But I just need an adult’s permission, right? My uncle signed it.”

_ You need the permission of a parent or guardian. _

“Um, they probably won’t say yes… They don’t like  _ Danganronpa _ . They think it’s a bad influence on me. Hahaha! How stupid.  _ Danganronpa _ is art. They just don’t understand… But, uh, if I really need their signatures, I’ll get them.”

_ Very well. And what’s your talent? _

“If I were a contestant, I’d want to be… an Ultimate Detective.”

_ You’d have awfully big shoes to fill. _

“I know there’s been a few in the past, and I’ve always loved those characters… So I would want to be one of them. Kirigiri-san is my all-time favorite... Ah, but I don’t  _ have _ to be a detective. I’ll be anything to be part of the show. And I mean that, anything. I’d do… anything to be a part of  _ Danganronpa _ .”

_ Why should we choose you? _

“I promise, if I get selected… I will work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! And an Ultimate Detective hasn’t been the blackened yet, so I’m sure I can do that! I’m also thinking about… the perfect punishment for an Ultimate Detective…”

_ That will be all. Thank you. _

“Ah, wait! Don’t you want to hear my ideas..?”

_ First, [REDACTED]-san, you will need to acquire the permission of a parent or legal guardian. _

“Ah, okay, okay. Well, there’s no way my parents will say yes, so… What if my uncle  _ was _ my legal guardian? I’m sure I can convince him to do it… How hard can it be to get emancipated? I’ll do anything it takes to be on  _ Danganronpa _ .”

_ Perhaps we’ll see you again. _

“You definitely will.” __


End file.
